Erste Begegung
by Melody in my Heart
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot über die erste Begegnung von Ginny und Harry, mit einem Auschnitt eines Liedes am Anfang. Aus der Sicht von Ginny.


Am Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel

Bitte seit nicht sauer wenn manches anderes ist als im Buch, aber ich hatte das Buch da gerade nicht zu Hand :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Du bist mein Held, doch du weißt es nicht.  
>Wenn wir allein sind, dann machst du zu.<br>Ich möcht´ das Eis zum Schmelzen bringen,  
>in meinem Herzen bist nur du.<strong>

„Überall Muggle!...", fluchte meine Mum vor sich hin und scheuchte Fred und George vor sich her, Ron neben uns und Percy brauchte man nicht zu scheuchen. Der war so schon schnell genug.  
>Während Fred und George ihren nächsten Streich planten, wandte ich mich Mum zu.<p>

„Mum! Ich will auch nach Hogwarts!", quengelte ich, in dem Wissen das es sowieso nicht funktionieren würde. Aber ein Versuch war es wert.  
>Die typische Antwort kam von meiner Mum. „Nächstes Jahr Ginny! Nächtest Jahr.."<p>

Nun waren wir bei der Mauer angekommen. Die Mauer durch die ich nächstes Jahr endlich auch zum Hogwarts Express kommen würde und dort auch einsteigen dürfte. Aber als erstes war Ron dran. Meine anderen Brüder, Charlie und Bill waren schon aus Hogwarts raus, Percy auch bald und Fred und George würden sowieso in irgendeinem Jux-Laden arbeiten, und somit lag alle Verantwortung und Erwartung auf Ron. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Außnahmelos Brüder.

Ich bin das erste Mädchen dieser Weasley Generation. Aber kommen wir wieder zurück. Nachdem meine Mum – schon wieder!- Fred und George verwechselt hatte und sie am Ende doch richtig lag, -und sowas nennt sich eine Mutter, also wierklich – verabschiedeten die beiden sich durch die Mauer zum Hogwrats Express. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich eine Bewegung war als Ron sich bereit machte auch die Mauer zu durchdringen – Percy war schon längst über alle Berge – und wenige Sekunden später bestätigte sich mein Verdacht auch. E

Ein kleiner sehr dünner Junge mit einer schief sitzenden Brille und schwarzen Haaren tauchte vor uns auf. Er kam mir so bekannt vor...Leicht schüchtern war der Junge und es stellte sich heraus das er auch das erste mal nach Hogwarts kam. Wo wohl seine Eltern waren? Ob er ganz alleine hier aufgetaucht ist? Welche vernünftigen Eltern schickten ihren Sohn den schon an seinem erstem Mal am Bahngleis neun dreiviertel ALLEINE los? Das war ja...Naja. Während ich in Gedanken die Eltern dieses Jungen niederschimpfte, verschwanden der schwarzhaarige Junge und Ron durch die Mauer und schnell folgten Mum und ich ihnen.

Am Bahngleis neun dreiviertel herschte schon großer Betrieb. Wie jedes Jahr eigentlich. Rechts von mir zeigte Lee Jordan – ein sehr guter Freund von Fred und George – eine Schachtel herum aus der plötzlich ein schwarzes haariges Bein heraus guckte. Quietschen bei den Mädchen und Staunen bei den Jungen. Nur wiederwillig ließ ich mich von meiner Mum weiterziehen.

„Und versprecht das ihr gut auf Ron aufpasst!", schärfte Mum den Zwillingen ein, während sie „Ronniespatz" verzweifelt Dreck von der Nase wischte. „Natürlich passen wir auf Ronniespatz auf, nicht?" Ron guckte nur total beleidigt und ich kicherte leise.

„Ach übrigens!"  
>„Mum, weißt du noch der Junge von vorhin?"<br>„Der ohne Eltern?"  
>„Wir haben ihn gerade getroffen!"<br>„Es ist Harry Potter!"

Harry Potter? HARRY POTTER? OH BEI MERLINS HEILIGEN UNTERHOSEN!  
>Harry Potter war der Retter unserer Zauberwelt. Natürlich kannte ich ihn. Meine Mum hatte mir früher seine Geschichte erzählt, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte. Dannach hatte ich immer ganz stolz verkündet das ich später einmal Ginny Potter heißen würde. Da war ich noch klein. Jetzt..Okay ich war immer noch klein aber ihr wisst schon was ich meine.<br>Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt wie er war. Doch so war er nicht. Jetzt verstand ich auch wieso er ohne Eltern hier war. Der arme. Keine Eltern. Keine Familie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie sich so etwas anfühlte. Ich war wohlbehütet aufgewachsen. Wir waren zwar nicht reich, aber wir kamen so über die Runde.

„Darf ich ihn sehen? Bitte Bitte Bittee!" Aufgeregt hüpfte ich an Mum's Hand auf und ab.  
>„Nein Ginny! Er ist kein Zootier das angestarrt wird! Oh Nein der Arme! Jetzt verstehe ich auch wieso er alleine war!" Sie schärfte den zwillingen ein ihn NICHT auszufragen. Doch das bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Ich war den Tränen nahe. Ich war soooo nahe dran HARRY POTTER zu sehen. Und jetzt.<p>

Nachdem Mum und ich uns von Ron und den Zwillingen verabschiedet hatten, fing ich entgültig an zu weinen. Mum strich mit vorsichtig über den Rücken. „Nächstes jahr!", flüsterte sie. Nächstes Jahr Ginny!"**Du bist mein Held und du wirst sehen,  
>wenn wir zusammen weitergehn.<br>Schließ deine Augen, träum mit mir.  
>Was auch passiert, ich steh zu dir.<strong>


End file.
